The Aces and the Cow Serpent
by Haruko Kakikomi
Summary: The Aces decided (more like told) that they needed a vacation. So they decided to take one, to America. One of the attractions that they stop at is the Hoover Dam, which is where things start getting weird. One-shot! A little AU- ish (just a smudge)


**Percy Jackson & MLGN Crossover**

 **The Aces and the Cow Serpent**

 **Normal POV**

 _Thoughts_

"speaking"

 **xX*Xx**

"Being on vacation is nice once a while don't you think," said a short haired brunette.

"Yeah, and not looking out for Vivio for a day is kind of relaxing," said a woman with long auburn hair tied in a side pony tail.

"I've had so many jobs after the JS incident that people forced me to take a vacation," said a woman with long blonde hair.

The three women sighed while looking at across Hover Dam. After all their work they had decided to travel to a different country and they picked America. They were all worn out from their jobs at the TSAB so Chrono decided that the three aces needed a break.

"So what are you guys going to do after our vacation? I know that I'm going to be right back at going on missions away for months," the blonde woman asked.

"I think that I'm going to take a leave for a little while to take care of Vivio, but I still might have paper work," the auburn woman said, depressed.

"Well look at the bright side now Nanoha, you don't have to travel across different planets for months at a time."

"Hey come on Fate-chan, you can always stay over at my place when you come back home." The blonde now dubbed Fate turned and smiled at her longtime friend.

"Thanks Nanoha."

"Anytime."

"So what are you going to do Hayate," asked Fate

"I might just get back to work, try and solve some more cases and anything else I can get my hands on," replied Hayate

"We might not see each other for a while huh," said Nanoha

"I guess so, but won't you be seeing Vita around. After training the foreword's she liked being an aerial combat instructor. So I think you'll see more of her," said Hayate

"I guess I will. I wonder what the forewords are up to right now," asked Nanoha

"I guess playing around or something, or doing work. I bet when we see them next time they'll be stronger. You're going to have to amp up their training when you see them next time Nanoha," said Fate

"I guess I will," replied Nanoha with a grin. The three aces fell into a comfortable silence. Feeling the wind in their face, listening to their surroundings, until they heard a sound that seemed like a cow.

"…did you hear that? It sounded like a cow, and I don't really see a farm up here," asked Hayate

"I heard it to Hayate. You think it was just us hearing things," asked Nanoha.

"I heard it too," said Fate. The three aces scanned the crowd hoping that it was nothing unusual until Hayate pointed out something.

"What is that," asked Hayate pointing towards a cow that was in the water across from a boy with dark hair.

"I think it's a cow, but it's in the water. I don't know much about animals but I don't really think that cows swim," said Nanoha

"It might be some off planet monster that somehow got here," said Fate turning to face her two friends

"Yeah but people are just walking right past it. Do they not see it or something?"

"Well, that boy apparently sees it," Fate said, looking at the boy who was staring at the cow.

"You think he knows what it is; I mean he's staring right at it," asked Nanoha

"I guess we could find out." Hayate said, making her way over towards the boy.

"Hey." Hayate said as the boy turned around.

"Umm hey." He said a little hesitantly.

"Umm I'm sorry to bother you but, do you see the cow, with a tail, in the water." Hayate said pointing towards the direction the cow was in.

"Y-You can see Bessie too." The boy said, his eyes widening.

"Bessie?" said Fate

"Yeah, that's what I named her; she's Bessie the cow serpent." The boy said with a toothy grin.

"A cow serpent?" asked Nanoha.

"Yeah, a cow serpent," replied the boy.

"…a cow serpent," repeated Hayate.

"…Yeah," replied the boy.

"And you named her Bessie," stated Fate

"…Yeah," replied the boy with a blush on his face.

 _[Does anyone want to explain to be why we are talking to a boy who seems to be hanging out with an animal named '"Bessie the cow serpent"]_ said Hayate.

 _[Hold on Hayate, maybe there is a good reason for this]_ said Fate.

 _[No, no there isn't]_ replied Hayate

"Umm is this some sort of attraction here," asked Nanoha

"NO! Umm, I just think you guys can see through the mist," Replied the boy

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but there is no mist," said Fate.

 _[This is starting to get crazy, is this creature from a different plant that somehow landed here or did we all just suddenly turn schizophrenic]_ said Hayate.

"Not that kind of mist! Man, I really wished Thalia taught me how to do that thing with the mist," mumbled the boy.

"Look how about we talk all about this at the snack bar," said Nanoha.

"I think that will be good," stated the Boy. "By the way, my name's Percy," said Percy with a smile.

"Nanoha, and the blond one is Fate, the other brunet is Hayate." Both of the mages smiled or waved as their name was called.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Percy as the group headed to the snack bar.

"Percy! We've been waiting for you, where have you… who are they." The aces looked across the snack bar area to see a blond haired grey eyed girl walk up to them.

"Hey Annabeth, this is Fate, Nanoha and Hayate. I meet them near the dam. And, ah… I think they can see through the mist," Percy said sheepishly.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow as she looked a Percy, before she looked towards the three Asian women. Tapping her foot for a minute she decided the best course of action was to lead them over to the rest of the group.

"Really, well I think its best that you come with us," said Annabeth as she turn around and motioned for the group to follow her. The three aces each looked at each other before decided to follow, wanting some answers.

Soon the group was lead to a table with other teens sitting around and eating various foods. The aces stood around while they watched as the blonde, named Annabeth whisper to her friends. The mages watched in silence as Annabeth and a girl with black hair and blue highlights continued to whisper before each turned around and looked at them.

"Sorry about this, its best if you don't know," said the girl Annabeth was whispering too as she stood up from seat.

"What are you talking about-"started Hayate before the girl snapped her fingers.

The mages felt as if time had stopped, air seemed to compress near there bodies. Almost constricting them, not letting them move. A sound seemed to move through the air before they heard a whisper, stating that they saw nothing. That they should continue to enjoy their day and have fun before the air release them and the group of kids walked by them without saying goodbye.

"…did they just try to _hypnotize_ _us!_ " stated Hayate.

"I think so, but the way they did it was weird. I couldn't move let alone take my eyes off of that girl," replied Nanoha in a confused voice.

"… I say we just forget about it. I'm happy that we didn't forget this incident because of our magic but this seems like something that we shouldn't investigate," Fate said with a sigh.

"But their just asking for it! First the cow serpent, they the talk about _seeing_ through the mist, and then trying to hypnotize us. This just seems like something the TSAB should investigate," said Hayate.

"I think Fate's right Hayate; if something was going on with Earth then we would have known about it earlier. Not now," replied Nanoha.

"I guess you're right," said Hayate as she calmed down a bit. "But I still think we should report it."

"Of course," said Fate as they started walking to the Exit.

 **A/N: Ha! My first one-shot. I tried to be funny but cool with this one, and I like to say that it's been a while since I've read Percy Jackson. Especially this arc (I can't even remember the book title for this quest and I'm too lazy to look it up) so I hope you guys liked it. I think I put a similar one up but it was like a sneak peek to a longer chapter style. So if any of you read that ignore it. So anyways I hope you like it and if anyone wants to take this further then do it. I really don't mind. More stories out there mean more things to read. So review please and hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**

 **Haru-chi out ;p**


End file.
